Un Cupido Congelado
by Solita-San
Summary: Jamie tiene 16 años y para poder confesar sus sentimientos a su amiga necesita ayuda de su amigo Jack Frost, que junto con su hija Jenn de 4 años lo ayudaran de la manera mas tierna posible. ONE-SHOT previo a la fic Solo Una Desicion.


_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión les traigo un ONE-SHOT de cuando Jenn era muy pequeña y siempre estaba con Jack. Además para aclarar un poco la vida de Jamie que paso durante estos años y otra cosa él nunca supo que Jack tenía una hija, porque desde los seis años ella no pasaba tanto tiempo con Jack como antes. Cuando si estaba con él andaba por otro lado y Jamie con Jack no hablaban demasiado de sus vidas privadas. Por ende Jamie nunca la conoció. Bueno mejor los dejo leer.**_

"_**Un Cupido Congelado"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Único. ~**_

Era de noche y la cena había terminado, pero Jack tenía que cumplir un favor esa noche, como su amada Tooth seguía ocupado con los dientes, tenía a cargo a su hija. Esperaría que ella se durmiera y podría irse a cumplir su promesa, pero como Jenn no se podía dormir decidió llevarla con él.

-¿Papi? –Pregunto la pequeña Jenn de 4 años edad, mirando como su padre le colocaba sus botitas. – ¿A dónde vamos?

Estaba sentada en su cama del Palacio, ellos dos solos.

-Pues hoy ayudare a un amigo, le debo un favor. –Sonrío el espíritu de la diversión a la niña. Picándole las cosquillas provocando la risa en la pequeña.

-¿Qué es un favor? –Pregunto entre risas algo curiosa.

-Un favor es algo que de alguna manera u otra se devuelve a un amigo, por lo que hizo por ti, él fue el primero que creyó en mi. Y digamos que gracias a él todo está en calma con la fe de los niños. –Suspiro sonriente Jack.

Jenn sin entender demasiado de que hablaba lo abrazo sonriendo, él también la abrazo.

-¿Quieres acompañarme Jenn? –Ella asintió feliz.

Jack le dio la espalda y entendiendo rápidamente, Jenn subió a su espalda sosteniéndose fuerte.

-Vamos, sostente fuerte.

Ella obedeció y junto con Jack salieron volando hacia el lago congelado de Burguess que precisamente se encontraban un par de amigos ya adolescentes por allí.

-¡Vamos Piper! ¡Vamos a patinar! –El joven de cabellos cortos castaños oscuros, ojos grandes risueños, abrigado con un gran sobretodo negro, bufanda gris, un par de jeans gastados y patines en su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda le tiraba de la mano a una chica algo asustada, ella tenía ojos nostálgicos, cabello castaños claro corto hasta los hombros, vestía un sobretodo verde con unos jeans, y una bufanda con gorrito blancos.

-Pero Jamie y si nos caemos, no sabes si el lago es seguro.-Se resistía a seguir el camino.

-No seas miedosa, es seguro. –Dijo el chico con total confianza, porque estaba seguro que su amigo Jack Frost los estaría protegiendo. – ¿Cómo puedo convencerte a que vengas? –Le soltó la mano suspirando.

Ella solo suspiro también mirándolo, sin saber que decir, realmente tenía mucho miedo de entrar a ese lago sin embargo quería estar con él y que le enseñe a patinar.

-¿Confía en mi si? –Le acerco la mano cubierto con un guante gris.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo rendida Piper tomando su mano que también estaba cubierta con un guante verde claro.

Siguieron caminando hasta sentarse en la orilla del lago, para colocarse los patines, en eso llega Jack junto con Jenn en su espalda.

-¡Papa mira personas! –Dijo animada la niña. Que hizo voltear a Jamie sonriente al ver a Jack que se escondía detrás de un árbol. Pero no vio a la niña.

-Shh Jenn, hagamos silencio, este será un trabajo de espías.

La niña tapo sus labios sonriendo, finalmente Jamie término de colocarse los patines parándose despacio para no caerse, mientras esperaba a Piper que termine con los suyos. Ella termino pero no se paro, seguía con temor.

-¿Seguro que el lago tiene una capa reforzada de hielo?

-Pues mira. –Llevo su mirada a Jack que le hizo una seña entendiendo.

-Ahora vengo Jenn. –Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente saliendo de su escondite.

Jack voló por todo el lago en círculos reforzándolo, dejando una capa más gruesa de hielo y a los alrededores dejando su preciosa escarcha característica que brillaba en la noche. Piper miraba asombrada por la escarcha pero no podía ver a Jack quien lo hacia.

-¿Estás segura ahora? –Jamie le acerco la mano a ella que sonriente se paro algo torpe porque nunca patino en su vida, Jack travieso se coloco detrás de ella empujándola suavemente con un poco de viento frio que hizo darle un escalofrió a ella para terminar en los brazos de Jamie.

-No tropieces –Dijo él sonriente mirándola algo sonrojado igual que ella.

-Pues entonces ayúdame. –Le sonrió ella.

Jamie la tomo de la cintura llevándola lentamente al lago, al sentir el hielo bajo sus pies Piper comenzó a temblar de miedo.

-Vaya que eres miedosa. –Bromeo Jamie que recibió un golpe en la cabeza suave, pero golpe al fin. –Bueno, bueno. No lo eres.

Jack sonreía volviendo con su hija escondiéndose detrás del árbol.

-Papi nieve –Le dijo sonriente la niña.

-Oh tienes razón.

Jack subió hasta el árbol más alto, mientras los adolescentes trataban de patinar con risas, porque iban demasiado torpes propensos a caerse. Para darle ambiente aun más romántico Jack voló una vez más por todo el lago, dejando algo de nieve, pero solo alrededor del lago.

Ambos debajo se sorprendieron sonriéndose.

-Tienes razón Jamie este lago es mágico. –Dijo ella mirando la mágica nieve como caía.

-Es que Jack Frost pone la magia en este lugar…

-Oh Jamie tú sigues creyendo en él... –Le sonrío y él quedo mirándola tiernamente.

-Piper, yo solo te traje aquí… -Las mejillas de Jamie hervían de la vergüenza. –Para decirte… que tu…

-¿Si? –Ella lo miro prestándole más atención.

-Piper somos amigos desde hace años, y realmente yo quiero dejar de ser tu amigo…

-¿Qué porque? –La chica comenzaba a asustarse.

-Porque Piper realmente tu… -No podía decírselo pero Jack que estaba detrás de Piper lo animo moviendo su cabeza. –Tú me gustas mucho.

Pudo decir finalmente el joven rojo como un tomate, pero mirándola completamente a los ojos. Ella se quedo sorprendida ante la confesión, pero se separo un poco de él. Bajando la mirada.

-Jamie somos amigos, para serte sincera… no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad. –Ella se volteo lentamente tratando de patinar hacia fuera del lago, pero Jack molesto congelo sus pies pegándolos en el lago. Jamie fulmino con la mirada a Jack.

-Jamie ayúdame mis pies están congelados. –El se acerco a donde estaba ella, tratando de quitar sus pies pero era imposible estaban bien sujetos.

Cansados de tratar de sacarlos se miraron. Entonces ella aprovecho para indagar más en la confesión de Jamie.

-Jamie, ¿desde cuando tú gustas de mí?

-Desde que tenemos 14 años, ¿por qué?

-Porque la verdad… -Suspiro tomando fuerzas- Tú también me gustas. –Le sonrió sonrojada. –Pero…

-¿Pero? –La sonrisa de Jamie se borro ante esa palabra.

-Temo dañar nuestra amistad, y si somos algo más, sin embargo podría ocurrir de pelearnos y nada sería como antes. Lo que trato de decir es que tengo miedo a perderte Jamie. –Piper lo miro a los ojos suspirando.

-No ocurrirá, además no dejare que te apartes de mi lado. –Le sonrió acariciando su mejilla acercándose lentamente a ella que sonreía.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas. –Sonrío dándole un delicado y tímido beso en los labios que ella respondió de inmediato abrazándolo, Jack con sonrisa triunfal descongelo los pies de Piper entonces ella junto con él cayeron al hielo riéndose. Pero pudo abrazar mejor a Jamie dejándose llevar por otro tierno beso.

Jack se oculto otra vez detrás del árbol, era un momento privado de ellos dos, no podía andar de mirón. Pero la pequeña Jenn miraba curiosa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un beso del primer amor. –Sonrío Jack acariciándole la cabeza a Jenn.

Luego de un momento más los labios de la pareja se separaron sonriéndose rojos de la vergüenza, Jack aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer mas escarcha en su lago escribiendo con su cayado las palabras. "_**¿Quieres ser mi novia Piper?"**_

La chica abrió grandes los ojos por lo ocurrido igual que Jamie, parecía que Jack le leía la mente.

-Sí, sí, claro que quiero –Se tiro a los brazos de Jamie que ambos giraban de felicidad dándose besos en la mejilla.

La noche transcurrió mientras ellos seguían patinando con alguna caída que terminaba en cosquillas, abrazos o besos.

Hasta que Piper cansada dijo que era momento de volver a casa, se podía ver el sol queriendo hacer su aparición en el amanecer, estuvieron toda la noche allí. Jamie dijo que vaya a su casa que tenía algo que hacer primero. Ella asintió sin preguntar demasiado.

Él la ayudo a salir con sus patines ella regreso a la casa de él. Cuando Piper se retiro, Jamie aprovecho para llamar a Jack y poder agradecerlo todo lo que hizo por él esa noche.

-¿Jack?

-Aquí estoy. –Solo fue Jack a saludarlo ya que Jenn se había quedado dormida en su escondite.

-Muchas Gracias, sino no fuera por ti hoy no hubiera sido el mejor día de mi vida. –Dijo completamente emocionado y sonriente.

-No fue nada amigo, y recuerda cuando me necesites te ayudare, ¿de acuerdo? –Sonrío feliz Jack.

-Lo sé, y tú también cuenta siempre conmigo.

Jamie abrazo feliz a Jack. Y salió corriendo hacia su casa, Jack sonrió satisfecho había hecho algo muy bueno hoy.

Volvió a donde estaba Jenn durmiendo, la tomo delicadamente en sus brazos, pero no pudo evitar que se despertara.

-Mi niña te despertaste. –La niña sonriente se acurruco en sus brazos.

-¿Papi que es amor?

-Es algo maravillo que llena tu alma de felicidad y hoy creo que le robe el lugar a Cupido para hacerlo realidad –Sonrío Jack volviendo a casa con su hija en brazos.

_**{Bueno espero que le haya gustado esta pequeña historia de Piper y Jamie. La verdad Piper es la amiga de Jamie, según la película no tiene nombre así que le invente uno, y si se preguntan, si ella es su esposa en el futuro, es que pensé, recuerdan que en la película Sandy los tuvo que dormir a todos, ellos habrán creído que todo fue un precioso sueño, excepto Jamie que nunca dejo de creer en su héroe Jack. Por eso en el futuro su esposa no lo podía ver, es más para aclarar. Además en aquí Jamie con Piper tienen 16 años ambos. Y pienso hacer un ONE-SHOT más de Piper y Jamie. Muchas Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios. Besos.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_


End file.
